Shimmer and Shine II: On the Move
by darraq
Summary: Zeta and her boyfriend, Marlin, are moving away from Florida to go on a road trip to see other relatives of Marlin's family. During the road trip, Zeta takes Marlin to Zahramay Falls, and with help from Shimmer, Shine, and Leah, shows him around her place to see how great the genie world can be.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTES: This fic takes place after 'The Zeta Complex'._

 _Zahramay Skies will not be featured in this story, at least, not yet._

 _Songs by the English rock band_ _ **Supertramp**_ _will be in this story. (Go on Youtube or any free mp3 site to hear their music)_

 _Since what had happened the previous story, after falling in love with a human, stopping an evil magician from destroying Genieworld, and helping save Zahramay Falls, Zeta's life has changed for the_ _better. Not only did she become friends with Princess Samira again, but she helps out other genies by making her own potions she made to the marketplace. In addition, she and Nazboo, her pet dragon,_ _hang out more frequently with Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Kaz, and Zac. They go on picnics and attend parties together, and even had sleepovers at Shimmer and Shine's palace. (This time, with Zeta not trying to steal any gems)_ _The sorceress also had made more of the magical necklaces that Nazboo had, for the pets of Shimmer, Shine, Leah, and Princess Samira. The fact is, Zeta, while still having her snarky attitude on occasion,_ _also became a more generous person after visiting the real world. This continues the story..._

 _In Zahramay Falls, Zeta's Lair:_

Zeta was currently working on a potion that she hopes the other genies in the marketplace think could be useful to them.

Zeta: Check this out, Nazboo! I put a dab of dandelion flower slime, and a side of lily mist, to create a great potion! But I need to test it out first, before I give it to the marketplace.

Zeta then chanted a spell: _'Powerful flowers combine together, hope this becomes something better!'_

A powerful light emerges from the cauldron, and a light mixture of lilies and dandelions shined from it. Zeta had created another successful potion!

Zeta: (laughs) Brilliant! This is a new potion that I can give!

The sorceress then magically put the bottled potion safely with the others, that she intends to give to the marketplace. Then she walked over to a small table, that has a picture of her and Samira together, and the writing quill when they both were genies-in-training together. However, Zeta saw another picture she had put there recently: of her and her boyfriend, Marlin St. Clair.

Nazboo: Tummy rub!

Zeta went over to Nazboo, and rubbed his stomach, like she often had done. Zeta had just thought of something...

Zeta: (happy) You know, Nazboo, since I met Marlin, I'm actually glad I saw there's other things to be happy about other than just taking over all of Genieworld.

('Give a Little Bit' by **Supertramp** plays)

Zeta looks back fondly on the few months she spent with Marlin in the real world. They were both laughing and having fun. They were going to a drive through Florida.  
They're also attended dance parties together. They went on many dates to the movies, restaurants, parks, and a museum.

(Song ends)

Suddenly, Zeta saw a crystal gem that was on her shelf began blinking. She checked it out, and found out that Marlin needed her! Zeta started a chant... _'Let's go, let's go._  
 _Take me where my boyfriend is!'_ With a flash, Zeta disappeared from her lair.

 _Marlin's House, Beverly Hills, Florida, September 29, 2018:_

Zeta appeared in Marlin's house, where her boyfriend was delighted to see her...

Zeta: (cheerful) Marlin, what's going on today?

Before Marlin could answer, a news story about hurricanes came on. Zeta was puzzled by the mention...

Zeta: Marlin, what's a 'hurricane'?  
Marlin: They're strong winds, with a spiral arrangement of thunderstorms that produce heavy rain. We're still in this year's hurricane season. Anyway, I called you here  
because I'm moving on October 1st. We're going to be going on a road trip.  
Zeta: But where would we live?  
Marlin: I have family that live out west. Once a week, I talk with a relative on the phone that I'm close with.  
Zeta: (sad) I'm still thinking about what happened to my family.  
Marlin: I'm sure you'll find them one day, Zeta.  
Zeta: Anyway, when are we leaving?  
Marlin: October 1st is on Monday. Tomorrow, I have to pack my stuff, so we'll be ready by Monday.

Zeta was thinking, that, it could be fun to see more of the world that Marlin lived in.

Marlin: Right now, for dinner, I thought we'd have hamburgers and french fries.  
Zeta: I'd like that.

Marlin and Zeta then went to McDonald's, where they each had a Quarter Pounder hamburger, large fries, a vanilla ice crean cone, and a large Sprite. After that, they went back to Marlin's house, where they both were preparing to turn in for the night.

Marlin: Good night, Zeta. Be ready on Monday, okay?  
Zeta: (laughs) I will. Good night, Marlin.

Zeta then vanished into the crystal bottle... and back in her lair. She pondered at the thought of seeing the world, because she only had been to Florida...

Zeta: Wow, Nazboo, Marlin and I are going on a road trip out of Florida.  
Nazboo: (excited) Yippie!  
Zeta: (worried) I wonder though, if I'll be comfortable anywhere else besides Florida?

The sorceress then sat in her rocking chair, with Nazboo climbing up on her lap. Zeta patted her dragon softly on his head, while thinking about the experiences of road traveling...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Zeta, riding on Nazboo, went to the marketplace, and headed to the potions store to give the successful potions she made to the salesman.

Genie Salesman: Wow, Zeta, these are some great potions you made.  
Zeta: (chuckles) Yes, I've been doing well, since I've decided to help out other genies with them.

Meanwhile, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were also in the marketplace, getting flying flour to make flying flour cookies.

Shimmer: This flying flour will help make our best tasting batch of cookies yet!  
Shine: Mmm, I can't wait to eat them!  
Leah: These cookies are certainly going to taste good.

As they walked around the corner, they saw a familiar sorceress leaving the potion store...

Shimmer/Shine/Leah: (happily) Zeta!

Zeta heard someone call out her name, and turned to see the three girls waving hello to her. The sorceress came over and embraced them in a group hug.

Zeta: Hello, there. What are you wonderful genies, and Leah, doing in the marketplace this time of day?  
Leah: We're picking up flying flour to bake cookies.  
Shimmer: Would you and Nazboo like to come some and have some?  
Nazboo: (overheard the conversation, and flew up) Cookies!  
Zeta: (laughing) I guess were coming over to have cookies. Besides, I don't have any other plans to do anyway.  
Shine: Wonderful. Let's go home and bake them right now!

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah, on a magic carpet, and Zeta, on Nazboo, flew over to Shimmer and Shine's palace. When they got there, Nazboo had shrunk down to small-size. The genie's pets came over to them. Zeta, at first, was afraid of them, due to them being big-size. However, thanks to the magical necklaces, they shrunk down to the same size as Nazboo. Zeta cautiously approached the animals. She petted Nahal on top of her head.

Zeta: (sweetly) Nazboo, while we're baking cookies, you can play with the other pets until they're ready to eat.  
Nazboo: (running around) Play, play, play! (Tala, Nahal, and Parisa run around with him around the yard)

Shimmer, Shine, Leah, and Zeta went inside the palace, and headed into the kitchen to make flying cookies. Everyone was wearing cooking aprons.

Shimmer: I got the recipe out!  
Shine: All together, let's make some flying flour cookies!

(The Logical Song by **Supertramp** plays)

Baking montage. Leah rolls the dough, Zeta sprinkles chocolate chips on them, Shine puts the cookie dough with chocolate chips into the oven. Shimmer checks the oven and turns it on. All four wait eagerly for the cookies to bake. When they are ready, they take them out of the oven to cool off.

(Song ends)

When the cookies finished cooling off, Shimmer yelled to the pets outside: 'The cookies are all ready to eat!' The pets quickly ran inside the palace, and everyone had fun catching and eating the cookies. Zeta herself had never imagined how much fun flying cookies would be. While everyone was sipping hot chocolate, Zeta took this time to talk to Leah about travel experience...

Zeta: Leah, in your world, have you ever traveled?  
Leah: Of course I have. My parents and I take a trip out of town during the summer.  
Zeta: Marlin's moving out west tomorrow to be with his family.  
Shine: So, you both will be leaving Florida?  
Zeta: Afraid so.  
Leah: Zeta, moving away from somewhere you lived in is scary at first, but once you got to see different kinds of scenery on the road, and then get to know some of Marlin's other family members, you may actually get to like the new place.

Zeta thought hard about what Leah had said.

Zeta: You think I _could_ like living somewhere different?  
Shimmer: I believe you will! Shine and I slept over at Leah's house in the real world.  
Leah: And I slept over in Zahramay Falls with Shimmer and Shine plenty of times! I think you'll be happy to see more of the world, Zeta.  
Zeta: For Marlin, I think I'll try it.  
Shine: That's the spirit!  
Zeta: I better get home so I can be prepared for it. (calls out to Nazboo) Nazboo! It's time to go home!

Nazboo heard Zeta, and rushed inside. Zeta and Nazboo said goodbye to Shimmer, Shine, and Leah before heading home. At the lair, the sorceress had spent the rest of the day resting quietly, and made dinner for her and Nazboo, before going to bed in preparation for the big day tomorrow. Zeta was wearing her pink pajamas and purple slippers, while Nazboo was wearing his cookie-pictured pajamas.

Zeta: (yawning) Nazboo, I need to get my rest. Me and Marlin and going on a road trip, and I'd like to look good for him. (turns off her light lamp) Good night, Nazboo.  
Nazboo: Night, Zeta!

The sorceress and dragon slept peacefully. While Zeta was nervous, she was also happy about the day she would have tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Marlin's House, Beverly Hills, Florida, October 1:_

In the town of Beverly Hills, Florida, Marlin was packing his suitcase in the trunk of his car, getting ready to move away. His called his girlfriend on his crystal bottle, and Zeta appeared, wearing a blue genie outfit with blue sunglasses. However, she looked a bit tired.

Marlin: Good morning, Zeta.  
Zeta: Sorry about this look. I wanted to dress up like I'm on vacation for this trip, however, I had just woken up, and I saw that you were calling me, so I didn't have much time to get ready.  
Marlin: Well, I'm just happy you showed up. I'm sorry about waking you up like that, but I wanted you to be there with me on this moment.  
Zeta: What kind of moment?  
Marlin: I had to sell the house, and I wanted you to join me on saying goodbye to it, and that I'm going to miss living here, but it's time for me to see my family again.

After one last look at the house...

Zeta: Well, should we take off, then?  
Marlin: Let's go.

Marlin backed up his car, and then drove off into the neighborhood, and into the city. He turned on the radio, where the song 'Bloody Well Right' by **Supertramp** was playing. They both listened to it.

Zeta: Wow! This song is _Zahra-mazing!_

Marlin: This is an old classic by a band in England called Supertramp. It's one of their best known songs.

The song plays as the car goes on the freeway, and Marlin drove down it. They stopped at a Burger King drive-thru to get two sausage and egg croissan'wiches, (croissant sandwiches) and two large cups of coffee. Later, they drove through the state's capital: Tallahassee, and Zeta saw the water tower with the name of the capital on it.

Zeta: I've never travelled this far before!  
Marlin: There's going to be a lot more stuff to see, Zeta.

The song ends as Marlin and Zeta drive into the state of Georgia. The rest of the day was spent with them driving through the highway, listening to music on the radio, and looking at the different kinds of scenery as they passed through it. When night fell, they got off the freeway through an exit, and they stopped at an Arby's restaurant to have dinner. They each had a (roast) beef and cheddar sandwich, a box of curly fries, a chocolate ice cream shake, and a medium that, Marlin drove back on the freeway, and was looking for a rest stop where he and Zeta could spend the night.

Marlin: Zeta, I have to save money, so I thought that we would be stopping at a rest stop each night.  
Zeta: What's a 'rest stop'?  
Marlin: Rest stops are place on the road that people stop to sleep at in their vehicles, when they don't have enough money for a hotel room, or in this case, to save money.

After a while of searching, Marlin found a rest stop on the freeway to spend the night at. Zeta chose to spend the first night on the road sleeping in the car with Marlin, so she called Nazboo on the crystal bottle. Nazboo was sleeping in the lair, when Zeta's voice woke him up.

Zeta: Nazboo, I'm sorry for waking you up like this, but I'm calling to inform you that I'm going to spend the first night on the road at a 'rest stop' with Marlin, so I won't be back until the next night. Can you keep an eye on the lair until then?  
Nazboo: (nodding and yawning) Nazboo watch lair!  
Zeta: (laughs) Okay, good night, Nazboo.  
Nazboo: Night, Zeta!

After that call, Zeta got out of the car to look around at the rest stop. She went into the bathroom to wash her face, fix up her hair, and look at herself in the mirror. She looked untrendy, because she saw her makeup was messed up, but that was because of the quick rush this morning. She then went back to the car, and decided to go to sleep. It was a busy day today, because of spending the whole day on the road. However, Zeta couldn't wait what tomorrow would bring...


	4. Chapter 4

_Rest Stop in Georgia, October 2, 6:00am:_

The sun had risen in the state of Georgia, Zeta and Marlin were just waking up, and yawning. Marlin was the first to say something...

Marlin: Zeta, do you feel like picking something up a conveinence store this morning?  
Zeta: Well, I haven't tried any of that food yet, so why not?

Marlin started up his car, and turned the radio on, which was playing ther Supertramp song 'Breakfast in America'. They drove to a nearby exit as the song was playing. They stopped at a gas station with a conveinence store to pick up two breakfast burritos, and 2 cups of coffee. The song ends as the car drove into Alabama next.

Marlin: Zeta, we've now crossed into the state of Alabama. How are you liking the trip so far?  
Zeta: It's beautiful, Marlin!

As Zeta and Marlin continued driving through Alabama, meanwhile, in Zahramay Falls, the kids and their genies were exploring the Rainbow Caves. Kaz's pet ziffilon, Zain, was also with them.

Leah: Believe me, Zac, Zeta once trapped us in here, so she could steal Shimmer and Shine's gems.  
Shimmer: Yes. But thanks to some help from some animals...  
Shine: ...not to mention, the animals were _so cute_ and playful!  
Shimmer: ... we've managed to escape and got Zeta not to steal our gems.  
Shine: Rainbow the tiger certainly loved Zeta!  
Zac: Wow! A tiger inside the Rainbow Cave...  
Kaz: (scared) If this cave has traps, I'd like to get out of here right now!

Zain chirped in agreement.

Leah: There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not scary in here.

Just then, Rainbow the tiger came up to the gang. Kaz and Zain shivered in fear. But Rainbow recognized Shine, and began licking her...

Shine: Yes, Rainbow, it's me! We'd like you to meet our friends, Kaz, Zac, and Zain.

Rainbow went to Zac, began purring, and then licked him while Zac was ticklish and laughing as he was licked. Kaz and Zain however, were still a bit scared of the tiger, before Kaz reluctantly went up to Rainbow, and softly petted the tiger on her head.

Kaz: Well, she sure is friendly.

Rainbow was purring. Zain also walked slowly up to Rainbow, and found out she really _was_ nice.

Leah: I hope that Zeta and Marlin are doing fine on the road. I wish I could see how they're doing right now.  
Shine: _Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted, divine!_

A flash gem appeared, which showed Zeta and Marlin driving out of Alabama, and into the state of Louisiana. Everyone saw that they were having fun.

Zac: I guess they're still driving through the country.  
Shimmer: I never thought I'd be saying this, but since we've become true friends with Zeta, I'm starting to miss her.  
Shine: Yeah, ever since she saved Zahramay Falls, we've been hanging out with her almost every day.  
Leah: Don't worry. She'll be back home after she and Marlin get settled in.

In the real world, at night, at a rest stop in Louisiana...

Zeta: Marlin, sweetie, would you be willing to wait until tomorrow afternoon to call me again? I have stuff that I want to do back in Zahramay Falls.  
Marlin: Well... all right. I'll let you go home now, Zeta.  
Zeta: Thank you. (gives Marlin a peck on the cheek, then vanishes into the crystal bottle, and returned back to her lair in Zahramay Falls)

Zeta went over to her bed. She was too tired to change into her pajamas, so she just fell down on her bed, kicked her shoes off, and fell asleep.

Zeta: (mumbles) Night, Nazboo...

Nazboo saw Zeta, and he was happy to see her. He cuddled up with her on the bed and slept right beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

In Louisiana, at the rest stop there, Marlin had woken up, and was just about to call Zeta, until he remembered thart last night, she had told him that she wanted to spend some time back home, and would see him that afternoon. With that in mind, Marlin drove out of the rest stop, and turned on the radio, to the song 'Take the Long Way Home' by **Supertramp,** as he continued to drive on the freeway.

 _In Zahramay Falls.._.

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were doing some shopping in the marketplace, when they heard a familiar voice calling them...

Zeta: Did I miss anything important when I was gone?  
Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Zeta!

The three girls ran up to the sorceress, (who was back to wearing her regular sorceress attire) and were eager to know how she and Marlin were currently doing on the road.

Zeta: We're doing okay, thank you. However, I requested to him that I stay in Zahramay Falls until this afternoon because... I wanted to surprise him with something important.  
Leah: (excited) Wow, what would that be?

Zeta then whispered to the girls what surprise she was planning for Marlin. Needless to say, the girls were ecstatic...

Shimmer: Oh, my, genie!  
Shine: _Zahara-zlam!_  
Leah: Zeta, that's _zahra-mazing!_ But I wonder if Princess Samira will be okay with it?  
Zeta: Why don't we go ask her right now?  
Leah: Good idea.

Nazboo came only to the group, with a squeaky toy he had gotten. He squeaked the toy, and it made a squeaky noise.

Zeta: Okay, I guess now we can go.  
Leah: Perfect. (to Shimmer and Shine) I wish we were all at Princess Samira palace right now!  
Shimmer: _Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted, divine!_

With a clap, everyone appeared at Princess Samira's palace. Shine knocked on the door, which opened immediately. Roya, Princess Samira's pet peacock, came in the main room, prancing with Samira right behind her.

Samira: Zeta! Girls! How are you doing today?  
Leah: Well, Princess Samira, we're doing just fine.  
Shimmer: But I think Zeta has something important to ask you. It's a really great suggestion!

Samira then turned to Zeta, and listened to what the sorceress wanted to say...

Zeta: Well, Samira, it's kind of a big suggestion, but during a road trip that Marlin and I are taking right now, I've considered bringing him with me to visit Zahramay Falls, to see where I live, around the marketplace, and so on. I feel really bad that he has to sleep at these places called 'rest stops' in his car around the country, so I thought, that maybe for one day, he could come here, provided that I would use a potion to change his attire so that he could blend in with everyone. Do I have your permission to allow him to come visit Zahramay Falls?

Samira, after hearing Zeta, let out a few tears of happiness, and said, 'Zeta, that's a wonderful thing I heard from you. Of course I'll be willing to allow Marlin to come here! (now in a serious tone) However, humans are not normally allowed in Zahramay Falls, as I gave Leah and Zac genie-styled clothes when they first came here. I would like Marlin to come to my palace, so I can see if the outfit you gave him is acceptable. Is that okay?'

Before Zeta could respond, Shine said, 'It's a deal, Princess Samira!'

Everyone then left the palace as Samira waved goodbye to them. When they got outside, Zeta was so filled with happiness she could burst!

Leah: Wow, Zeta. Your boyfriend is going to come to Zahramay Falls! (thinks for a moment) When exactly would he be coming?  
Zeta: (stammers) Well, I'll have to talk to him about it, but... hopefully the day after tomorrow?  
Shimmer: That's perfect! I can show him different types of glitter!  
Shine: And show him what shiver-cones are!  
Leah: I think Marlin will have a lot in common with me and Zac!  
Zeta: Fantastic! I'll bring him here the next time I see you all!

Zeta climbed up on Nazboo, and waved goodbye to the girls as Nazboo flew off, and when back to her lair, as she was waiting for Marlin to call her again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mississippi, October 2, 12:30pm:_

Marlin had just drove out of Louisiana and into the state of Mississippi. He stopped at a nearby rest stop, rubbed the crystal bottle, and called Zeta again. The sorceress appeared in the blink of an eye.

Marlin: Hello, Zeta. It's after lunchtime, so I waited until after I had lunch to call you.  
Zeta: It's fine.  
Marlin: We're in the state of Mississippi now, so we're making good time. (Puts on the radio to the **Supertramp** song 'Goodbye Stranger') Let's go!

The song plays as they drove through the freeway in Mississippi. At night, the car stopped in front of a Shell gas station. Marlin and Zeta went inside to get 2 vanilla ice cream cones, and 2 fountain drinks.  
Also, Marlin filled up his car with gasoline. When they finally stopped at another rest stop, Zeta used the opportunity to ask him...

Zeta: Marlin, I've been waiting to ask this for a while.  
Marlin: What is it?  
Zeta: Well... (hesitates) would you be willing to come visit my home world of Zahramay Falls?

Marlin looked at Zeta for a moment in pure shock, before he realized she was serious.

Marlin: Zeta, I'm flattered that you want me to visit your place, but I have to keep driving ahead, and visiting Zahramay Falls would throw me off schedule.  
Zeta: I thought you said earlier that you were making good time?  
Marlin: (nervously) Oh, yes, but to keep that time, we have to keep on moving.

Zeta had saw a look of fear on Marlin's face, and realized something...

Zeta: Marlin, are you afraid of going to Zahramay Falls?

Marlin could not fake it any longer, and admitted it to Zeta...

Marlin: Yes, Zeta, I'm afraid. You've told me about how Zahramay Falls is, and how some of it is a bit dangerous...  
Zeta: (in a comforting tone) I understand, but remember the first time you saw Princess Samira, Shimmer, Shine, and Kaz after I told you I was a sorceress? Also, my friends, Leah and Zac, who are from this world, come there  
all the time. And if any danger comes, I'll be right there to protect you!  
Marlin: Well... I don't know about this.  
Zeta: I've been coming over to the real world for a few months, and I'm still adapting to how things are done here. (looks over to Marlin) Please... just come visit Zahramay Falls for one day. It would be the day after tomorrow.  
Do it for me?

Marlin looked at the sorceress, who had a pleading look on her face. After some consideration, he finally gave in.

Marlin: Okay, Zeta, I'll come visit Zahramay Falls the day after tomorrow... just for you.

Zeta was happy that Marlin agreed to it, and kissed him!

Zeta: Wonderful! You won't be sorry about this! I'll see you the day after tomorrow!

Zeta then vanished back to her lair through the crystal bottle. Then Marlin grabbed a pillow and a sheet out, and went to bed. He could only question what he got himself into...


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, on October 3, both Marlin and Zeta were preparing for what's to come the following day. Marlin woke up, started his car, and drove off, while Zeta was setting up for Marlin's visit.

( **Supertramp's** 'My Kind of Lady' plays)

Marlin drives his car out of Mississippi, and into the biggest land state in the real world: Texas. Zeta was actually cleaning up her lair by herself, without the help of a cleaning gem, though Nazboo was also helping her, of course. Throughout the day, they were both busy. Day turned to night, as Marlin parked his car in a rest stop in Texas for the night.

(Song ends)

Marlin: (to himself) I wonder if agreeing to this was a good idea. I mean, I promised Zeta I'd come visit her place, but I don't know if it would be too dangerous for me to be there... (he then goes to sleep)

Meanwhile, Zeta had a sneaky plan to bring Marlin into Zahramay Falls herself...

Zeta: Nazboo, I have a transporting potion that I've recently made. I think this is the best time to check if it works.  
Nazboo: (shakes his head) Yeah! Yeah! (dances around the lair)

The sorceress began to chant a spell...

Zeta: _'Please have my boyfriend come here, have him appear right here!'_

With a flash, Marlin had vanished from his car... and on Zeta's bed!

Zeta: (very quietly) It worked!

Zeta had got out a sleeping bag, and put it on the floor next to her bed. She changed into her pajamas, then quietly went to her bed, kissed Marlin on his cheek, and said, 'Good night, Marlin', before she and her pet dragon went to sleep themselves. Marlin, unaware that he was sleeping in Zeta's bed, because she had magically transported him there, did not know what kind of day he was going to have tomorrow...


	8. Chapter 8

_In Zahramay Falls, Zeta's Lair..._

Marlin was sleeping soundly in Zeta's bed, when after a while, he woke up. After looking around, he suddenly realized that he was not in his car...

Marlin: (nervously) Huh? Where am I?!  
Zeta: (walking over to Marlin) Good morning, Marlin. I hope you slept well.  
Marlin: (stammers) Zeta?! What is this place?!  
Zeta: This is my lair in Zahramay Falls.  
Marlin: Well, how exactly did you bring me here?  
Zeta: I have a transporting potion that I used to bring you to my lair.  
Marlin: Okay, can you use your transporting potion to send me back to my car?  
Zeta: (with a gentle scolding) Marlin, you promised me you would come here for one day, remember?  
Marlin: I don't actually remember saying anything like that.  
Zeta: I do.

The sorceress went to her crystal ball, combines it to her crystal gem, to show Marlin the conversation they had two days earlier, where he agreed to visit Zahramay Falls  
for one day. Marlin was stunned at that, and now knew that he had to do this.

Zeta: It's not that scary. I'll show you. (grabs Marlin's hand, and brings him to the center of her lair) First of all, you need a sorcerer's outfit to blend in.

The sorceress got out a purple potion, and says a chant: _'Please, please, my purple mist, give my boyfriend the proper fit!'_

A swirl of purple wind swirled around Marlin, and his outfit changed from his pajamas, into a outfit silimar to Zeta's, except he was wearing pants. When Marlin saw how he  
was dressed, he had a shocked expression.

Marlin: Zeta... this outfit is wonderful!  
Nazboo: (comes into the room) Hi, friend!  
Marlin: Wow, I saw you before at my old house. (turns to Zeta) This is your pet dragon, right?  
Zeta: (chuckles a bit) Yep, this is Nazboo. Come outside, I want to show you something.

Zeta, Marlin, and Nazboo went outside the lair, then the sorceress turned the magic dragon's magic necklace to show Marlin... that Nazboo also can change into a big dragon!

Zeta: So, pretty impressive, huh?

Marlin was silent for a moment, because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When he finally spoke, he said 'This is the most impressive use of magic I've seen!'

Zeta: Yes, and that's not the best thing about Zahramay Falls! (climbed on top of the larger Nazboo, and looked over at Marlin to take her hand. But Marlin was too afraid to  
climb up on the larger dragon)

Zeta: Marlin, don't be afraid. Just grab my hand. Trust me.

After looking over to Zeta, Marlin grabbed her hand, and the sorceress carefully helped him up on top of Nazboo.

Zeta: This is a great view from up here, isn't it?  
Marlin: Yes, everything does... look bigger when you're up this high.  
Zeta: Now hold on to me tight, because we're going for a ride! (Marlin immediately holds on to Zeta) Nazboo, to Shimmer and Shine's palace!

The bigger dragon flew up in the air. Marlin held on to Zeta very tightly as Nazboo was flying, yet he saw an amazing view of the various areas of Zahramay Falls, while  
up in the air. When Nazboo got to the genies' palace, he shrunk back down to his smaller size.

Marlin: Zeta, I'd never thought I'd be saying this... but that was really cool!  
Zeta: See? I told you it's fun here!

 _Continued in next chapter..._


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone walked up to Shimmer and Shine's palace, where Zeta then knocked on the door when they were standing in front of it. The door opened to reveal Shimmer and Shine, with excited looks...

Shimmer: Marlin! Hello again!  
Shine: We're really glad you came to Zahramay Falls!

Marlin felt amazed about how the land was actually real, and walked inside the palace with Zeta and Nazboo, where he saw Zeta playing with Tala, Nahal, and Parisa.

Leah: Hi, Marlin! (runs over and hugs him) We didn't know if you would actually come here.  
Shimmer: These are our pets, and it looks like they're happy to see a new person here!

The genies' pets ran over to Marlin, and climbed all over him! After Marlin was in the palace for a while, and got to know Shimmer, Shine, and Leah a little bit better,  
he began to feel less afraid. Later, there was a knock on the door.

Shimmer: Ooh, I bet I know who that is!

Leah went over to the door, and opened it to reveal, that is was Zac and Kaz!

Zac: Hello, everyone!  
Leah: Zac, Kaz, I think you two have met Marlin before.  
Marlin: (nervously waves) Well, hello there, guys.  
Kaz: I never imagined that another person would come to Zahramay Falls.  
Zac: Your outfit nearly matches Zeta's!  
Marlin: (sheepishly chuckles) Well, thanks a lot.  
Shine: How about we all go to the marketplace?  
Shimmer: That's a great idea, sis!

Everyone then went outside, but when Marlin saw Kaz's pet zifflion, Zain, he was scared. Zeta reassured him that the zifflion is friendly...

Zeta: Marlin, this is a zifflion, one of the biggest flying birds in Zahramay Falls. He won't hurt anyone.

Marlin went over to Zain, and slightly petted him, which Zain liked.

Zac: (whispers to Marlin) It happens. Happens a lot.  
Shine: Should we all fly to the marketplace?

Everyone was ready for takeoff, with Shimmer, Shine, and Leah, Zac, and Kaz on magic carpets, Zain standing on the edge, and Zeta on top of Nazboo. Marlin was reluctant to do this again, but Zeta managed to come him to come with her, with a look that said, _'Trust me.'_ After Marlin climbed on top of Nazboo, everyone was ready.

Shimmer: Is everybody ready to fly?  
Shine: I'm certainly ready!  
Leah: So am I!  
Zeta: I'm ready for this!  
Shimmer: Alright, let's go!

They all flew off the clouds where the palace resided, and soared into the sky.

(The song Dreamer by **Supertramp** plays)

Everyone flew around the sky doing all sorts of tricks. Marlin was screaming, yet, was also excited, because he was having fun. Zeta was holding on to him during the ride.  
A little while later, the genies, sorceress, genies, kids, animals, and Marlin landed down near the marketplace.

(Song ends)

Marlin: So, this is the marketplace in Zahramay Falls?  
Leah: Yes, it sure is!  
Shine: Let's go show our new friend around!  
Zeta: You read my mind! (grabs Marlin's hand, and everyone goes to the marketplace)

 _Continued in next chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

The whole day was spent with everyone showing Marlin around the marketplace, meeting other genies who tended the stores there, potion shop, bakery, where you could get magic dust, and more!

Zeta, the genies, and the two human kids convinced Marlin to try a shivercone, after they all got theirs. When he tasted one, he was ecstatic.

Marlin: Wow! This tastes just like ice cream back home!

They stopped by the music shop, where they saw Gita, the music genie, working on a new magic flute...

Gita: Hello, everyone! Who's your new friend?  
Zeta: This is my boyfriend, Marlin.  
Gita: Hello, Marlin. Zeta has told me about you.  
Marlin: Well, I do like music.  
Gita: Have you ever played a musical instrument before?  
Marlin: Yes. I have played a flute before, but I wasn't very good at it.  
Gita: Why don't you try playing _this_ flute? (Gives her magic flute to Marlin)

Marlin looks over to Zeta, who gives him a smile, and a nod. Marlin put his mouth on the flute, blew in it, and the music not only sounded incredible, but it showed  
different-colored notes as he was playing it!

Gita: That was brilliant, Marlin! You should try to practice the flute more often.  
Marlin: You think I could get better at it?  
Gita: I know you can!  
Shine: Well, we better get going. Nice seeing you, Gita.  
Gita: Come back anytime!

Everyone then walked away from the music shop, and walked to the magic carpet vendor area. Dalia, the magic carpet genie, noticed them.

Dalia: Hello, Shimmer, Shine, it seems there's a new face in Zahramay Falls!  
Shimmer: Yes, Dalia. This is Marlin, Zeta's boyfriend.  
Dalia: Well, hello, my new visitor. I like to know if you're interested in learning to fly a magic carpet?  
Marlin: (hesitant) Well, Dalia, I just got here. I don't think I'm ready to fly a magic carpet just yet.  
Dalia: I understand. Come back anytime if you ever want to learn. I certainly taught Shimmer a lot on what she needs to learn about carpets. (she gives Shimmer a wink,  
in which case Shimmer winked back at Dalia)

After leaving the magic carpet vendor, Marlin asked, 'Well, where are we going now?' Zeta had just remembered something...

Zeta: Wait, you have to meet Princess Samira! She's the ruler of Zahramay Falls!  
Kaz: And the mentor to us genies-in-training.  
Zac: Let's head over there!

Everyone got on their carpets, and dragon, then they all flew off to Princess Samira's palace. When they reached it, they knocked on Samira's door, and were welcomed inside...

Samira: Marlin! It's nice to see you here in Zahramay Falls.  
Marlin: Well, it's nice to see you again, Miss Samira.  
Samira: I'd like to look at your outfit.

Samira looked around at the sorcerer outfit Zeta had given Marlin. After a short time of checking it, Samira had stated, 'Zeta, this is a _zahra-mazing_ outfit you gave Marlin! I'd like to add something as well (moves her staff toward Marlin, and used it on him, with some magic floating above him.

Samira: Marlin, whenever you visit Zahramay Falls, you have on this sorcerer outfit to blend in here, when you're home, you'll change back to your regular outfit.  
Marlin: Well, thanks very much, Miss Samira. As soon as I get settled in, I'll come back to visit again.  
Zeta: (hopeful) Wait, you really mean that?  
Marlin: Believe it or not, Zeta, I was afraid of coming here at first, but after seeing how cool this place is, not to mention I can have many adventures here for free, rather than pay a lot of money for a day at a theme park, I'm thinking of coming back to see more of this place!  
Zeta: (laughs) There's a lot more to see than just the marketplace!  
Leah agreed, 'I think we're all going to have a lot more fun here!

Everyone walked out of Samira's palace, and flew back to the marketplace.

 _Continued in next chapter..._


	11. Chapter 11

Night had soon come, after a long way of looking around Zahramay Falls. The sorceress and human man had bid the genies and their human kids _'Good night'._ When they got back to the lair, Marlin had asked Zeta if she could return him to his car in the real world, however, Zeta requested he could spent the night in her lair...

Marlin: (laughs a bit) Zeta, you know I have to get back to driving on the road. I can't just spend my whole life here. I got family back home.  
Zeta: I promise, in the morning, we'll both go back to your car, and go back on the road. Besides, I think you'd be more comfortable sleeping here, rather than in the car?

Marlin had thought about it, he _would_ be more rested for the trip the next day...

Marlin: (looks closely in her eyes) Alright, Zeta, I'll stay here another night in Zahramay Falls. This time, however, I'll know I'm sleeping here tonight.

Zeta had such an excited look on her face that she couldn't even try to hide it.

Zeta: Stay right here! I'll be right back!

The sorceress had quickly ran off to her bathroom, so that she could squeal in excitement, before changing into her sparkly pink pajamas and purple slippers. She returned to the main room, and said, 'Marlin, I think we should get some sleep.'

Both of them were about to go to bed. Zeta (along with Nazboo) were laying on the bed. Marlin was about to go over to the sleeping bag, until Zeta spoke up...

Zeta: Why don't we share my bed? (moves over to the right side to make room for Marlin) I'm okay sleeping next to someone else... if that someone is my boyfriend.

Marlin gave an amusing look, then climbed into the left side of the bed.

Marlin: Zeta, no matter how fun this trip is, the most fun I've had in seeing you, and exploring around Zahramay Falls, though I was afraid at first.  
Zeta: Marlin, that's so sweet! (she lets out small tears of joy)  
Marlin: Good night, Zeta. (closes his eyes)  
Zeta: (kisses him on the cheek) Good night, Marlin.

The human, sorceress, and dragon slept peacefully in the lair that night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Zeta and Marlin had gotten up pretty late in the morning. After they had breakfast, they used the crystal bottle to transport to Marlin's car, still at  
the rest stop in Texas... where to their surprise, they saw it was raining.

Zeta: (nervously) Okay, I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen!  
Marlin: Zeta, we ended up sleeping past lunchtime! (holds out his smartphone to show that it was 1:30pm, on October 6) But now, I'm well rested and ready to get back on the road!  
Zeta: Let's go off!

Marlin backs up his car, leaves the rest stop, and drives on the freeway in the rain. He turns on the radio to which the **Supertramp** song 'It's Raining Again' plays. Tthe car drives out of Texas, and into New Mexico. The rain was still pouring through the day as Marlin kept driving the car through the freeway. Day turned to night, and the rain wasn't stopping. They had stopped at a Dairy Queen restaurant to get inside to warm up, and get something to eat. (Song ends)  
They each had a cheeseburger, french fries, an M&M blizzard, and a small Pepsi-Cola.

Zeta: Wow! I thought blizzards were just huge winds of snow! I never imagined it would be a kind if shivercone tasting treat!  
Marlin: It's called 'ice cream'. It's another meaning of 'shivercone' in this world.

Later on into the night, still raining, Marlin was driving his car through the mountains, when suddenly, something happened to his car...

Marlin: (hears a loud rumbling sound in his car) I better pull over to the side.

Marlin parked the car safely to the side of the road. After waiting a few minutes, he started the car again. But this time, it wouldn't go! With this setback, Marlin was now worried about what to do...

Marlin: Zeta, wait inside the car when I call for help.

Zeta was worried for Marlin. She wondered what would happen if his car broke down... and more importantly, what would they do if the car didn't work anymore? After a little while, Marlin finally managed to get some help...

Marlin: Zeta, I managed to get a tow truck to pull us out of here! Just be patient, it'll be here soon.

Zeta nodded in understanding. Soon enough, in the pouring rain, the tow truck arrived, and pulled Marlin car, with him and Zeta in it, to a nearby shelter. After arriving at the shelter, a staff member took them to a small room. Both of them were completely distraught at what happened...

Marlin: I honestly don't know what to do now. I don't have enough money to get the car fixed. I'll have to call my relatives and inform them I'm not going to arrive as quickly as I hoped.  
Zeta: (with sympathy, puts a hand on Marlin's shoulder) Marlin, if it makes you feel any better, you can sleep with me and Nazboo in my lair again tonight.  
Marlin: (sighs) I'll can't do it tonight, Zeta. I have to see what I can get settled around here. You might want to go home right now. I'll come over to Zahramay Falls in 2 days and explain what the situation is.

Marlin gave Marlin a small hug, and said, reluctantly, 'Well, okay, then.' She went went back to her lair through the crystal bottle, and came back with a disappointed look on her face. She walked over to Nazboo, who was at first, excited to see her back, but then saw her looking sad, which shocked him...

Zeta: (sighs, while patting Nazboo's head softly) Nazboo, Marlin's car had broke down in the middle of nowhere, in the rain! I don;t know how we're going to cope with this now...

( **Supertramp's** 'Crime of the Century' plays)

Zeta looked at Nazboo, with a saddened look, while Marlin, back in the real world, in the shelter, still raining outside, decided to go to bed for the time being. Zeta knew the only thing to do for now is to go to sleep herself, and see what the results were next time Marlin came to visit. She got into her bed, with Nazboo climbing on it. Then she went to sleep, with Nazboo on the end. All they could go is wait to see what happens, as they both fell asleep.

(Song ends)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

While Zeta was waiting to see what Marlin could do about the situation they're in, she spend the following day trying to make new kinds of potions in her lair. The day after that, Zeta saw the crystal gem glow, and she transported to the shelter in New Mexico to see if things would get better...

 _Shelter in New Mexico, October 6, 2018, 8:00am:_

Marlin: (with a sad look on his face) Zeta, you're not going to believe happy to hear this, but... I'm going to have to stay at the shelter for a least a few months.  
Zeta: (shocked) Why? What happened?  
Marlin: Well, apparently, my car will cost a lot more money than I have, to get fixed. I had just found an easy to get job in town in support myself during this time.  
I have also called my closest relatives to explain the situation. They were sad that I'm not going to come as early as I hoped, but they also understood the situation  
I'm in.  
Zeta: (now with a sad look) Well, what will you do around here until then?  
Marlin: Well, I could sleep as late as I want to, and read some books, with the extra time I have. Other than my smartphone, which I have to keep charging up, there's no electronic devices here at the shelter.

The two of them sat on the bed, and pondered about the situation, until Zeta came up with a great idea...

Zeta: How about during these next few months, we go see more stuff around Zahramay Falls together?!  
Marlin: Zeta, I have to work to get money to repair the car.  
Zeta: You _do_ have days off from work, don't you?  
Marlin: (thinks for a moment) Yes, I have the weekends and holidays off.  
Zeta: Why not use _those_ days to come visit. We could also go into the waterfall, where another land called Rainbow Zahramay, is beyond the waterfall.  
Marlin: (interested) What, there's life in a waterfall there?!  
Zeta: Yes, Marlin, me and Nazboo went beyond the waterfall many times! The land inside the waterfall, is cool, if not cooler, than the marketplace!

Marlin gave it some serious thought, then said, 'Well, Zeta, since my new job doesn't start until tomorrow, how about we go to Zahramay Falls right now?  
Zeta smiled, and held on to Marlin's hand, as the two of them vanished into the crystal bottle together... and to Zeta's lair, where Marlin was dressed again in his sorcerer outfit.

Marlin: Let's go!

( **Supertramp's** Even in the Quietest Moments plays)

Zeta and Marlin walked out of the lair, and climbed on to Nazboo, where the dragon flew over the skies of Zahramay Falls, and to the marketplace, where Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were waving to them as Nazboo landed down.

(Song ends)

Leah: How is your trip going so far?  
Marlin: Unfortunately, I'm stuck in New Mexico for a few months, because my car broke down, and I have to save money to get it repaired.  
Shimmer: Oh, no!  
Shine: That is _**not** zahra-mazing!_  
Marlin: Believe me, it certainly isn't. There is one good thing about this, though...  
Zeta: (finishing the sentence for Marlin) ... On days where Marlin doesn't have to work, he's going to come here and have fun with us!  
Shimmer: Oh, my, genie!  
Shine: _Zahara-zlam!_  
Leah: Marlin, I think me and Zac will be happy that another human, besides us, knows about Zahramay Falls.  
Marlin: Believe it or not, Leah, I'm happy too. (turns to Zeta) And the one thing I'm mostly happy about is the fact that I have a sorceress for a girlfriend! (walks over  
to Zeta, and the two embrace)

Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Nazboo, and other genies at the marketplace cooed and 'awww'-ed at the sight of seeing them hug. While Marlin and Zeta were stranded in New Mexico for a while, the one thing about this, is that they'll have a lot of adventures together, in the land of Zahramay Falls.

 **The End**

 _NOTE: This is the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequel coming soon._


End file.
